The present invention relates to a method of controlling insects.
It is known that harmful insects can be combatted on plants by spraying various organic substances. These organic substances however, while being effective against the insects, have the disadvantage that they generally exhibit a high toxicity for other life forms too and may also be environmentally damaging in that they are not biodegradable.
There was thus the problem of finding an insecticide which is not toxic in these respects.